Match Me Up
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Jack Mercer has one good friend, Dawn Payne. This is a simple backstory of one of his many memories. Been changed to a One-shot/ I suck at summaries!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS, PLOT, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS, I ONLY CLAIM DAWN PAYNE!**

**Okay so after my weekend readings of all these Mercer and Jack growing up fics and humorous one shots I decided to give it a go. I usually write DS fics, but my midnight matine' with my Four Brother DVD inspired me to write this sorta one shot with more chapters fic. Review and enjoy please. :)**

"So young man you think you can do anything?" Evelyn smirked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah Ma I know I fucking can!"

"Humph well Jackie if your doing this you may want to drop the so many fucks."

Jack gasped and Bobby nearly dropped the toast in his hand.

"Robert it's not nice to chew with you're mouth open is it?"

Bobby shook his head before roaring with spouts of laughter. "Fairy likes his fucks and so does my mother. Hope it's not the same fuck."

"Fuck you Bobby!" Jack retorted.

"For the fortieth fucking time Jackie I said No! Didn't they teach you that in school? Just say no."

"Enough both of you!" Evelyn scolded. "It's not abnormal for a woman to say a few swears in her life, we can do anything men can do." She smiled proudly. "Our maturity level has higher values as well."

Jack busted out laughing. "An old lady just told big Michigan Mauler's ass."

Evelyn's eyebrows raised at jack before he got a slap in the head, more of a tap. "Ow." Bobby laughed again before getting the same smack in the back of his head.

"Shit Ma what the hell was that for?"

"I've got a sixteen year old young man and a twenty four year old setting in my kitchen acting like barbarians, swearing like sailors popping champagne bottle caps, or knocking boots."

This time Bobby spit out his coffee and busted out laughing. "W-what the fuck? Ma knocking-..." He laughed louder.

"What?" Evelyn said, smiling mischievously. "You do! And it stops while you're in my house, understood?"

Bobby nodded still laughing.

"Yes Ma." Jack said scratching his head.

Evelyn stalked into the kitchen.

Jack still scratching his head with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Yo, yo, hellooo Fairy? Dick lips you home?"

Jack looked up slightly glaring, but his facial features looked more absolute.

"Ah come on man what is it now?" Bobby asked, sighing.

"What the hell did Ma mean by _"knocking boots"_? "

Bobby stared blankly before roaring loudly with laughter, louder than he ever heard someone laugh, almost as loud as his old and last foster home before Evelyn.

"What?"

"Cracker fucking Jack oh Cracker-Jack-Ass, Cracker- Jerk- Off-" Jack cut him off.

"Yeah Bobby you can mash my name up any damn way you like. Still doesn't answer anything."

"God dumb ass and your supposed to be some old school, new age rocker fuck and your ass can't even understand the one of the oldest forms of fucking! God where the fuck they have you a mental home?"

Jack blushed; very rarely did he do this. "So knocking boots means fucking..." He said as more a once over statement to himself.

"Yes Fairy plain and simple good ol chuckling fucking."

Evelyn listening to the two bicker casually started humming to herself and pouring a cup of tea. "Mm this isn't my honey tea I had warming in the pot that I warned to be left there is it?"

Bobby snorted. "Now as much as I'd like to take credit for experimenting with kitchen spices and a week old milk, I sure as hell can't. How bout askin fairy what he was doing in the kitchen this afternoon, ask him what that shit is?"

Evelyn gave Bobby a stern look as she saw Jack's head bow from where he was sitting in the living room. "Bobby enough. "Jackie sweetheart can you come into the kitchen for me?"

Jack's heavy footsteps echoed into the kitchen before he set on barstool.

"Yeah Ma?"

"Did you replace my honey tea dear?"

Jack shook his head yes. He had always in some form managed to not keep himself out of trouble and even though he knew Evelyn would never hurt him he still reacted as if she were going to suddenly slap him, or he'd feel ashamed after doing the dumbest little thing. That part had sort of faded after his first year there. He arrived at age eight. It seemed only Evelyn could calm him down. Something that surprised him was when a little girl of about six knocked on the door while Evelyn and Jack's soon to be ex social worker were in the kitchen finalizing things.

She had the blondest hair and bluest eyes of any little girl Jack had ever seen. Her features made him smile and blush some.

_Jack didn't know whether to open the door or not. What if Evelyn didn't want him to? What if he let a draft in? What if she did want him to? Jack decided to let her in. He opened the door as some snow blew in. Along with the scent of honey and cupcakes. She had on a little pink dress, tan stockings, and little black dance shoes and held a little wrapped stick like object in her hand. 'Hi" She blushed, clicking her shoes together._

"_Um h-hi." Jack responded back a little startled and frightened. _

_She smiled. "I'm Dawn, well really Darlene, but I don't like that icky name, I like Dawn, plus Bobby, Angel, and Jerry call me that all the time." She finished smiling proudly. So I guess you could say I'm Darlene, but Dawn," She whispered. Lucy Payne. What's your name?"_

_Jack stared blankly and when he saw her smile start to sadden a little bit by his lack of talking he beamed up. "Jack. I'm Jack." She smiled. "Your Jack?" She paused waiting. _

"_Yeah J-Jack."_

"_What is your last name?"_

_Jack's head bowed. "I don't know my mommy left me when I was born and since then I only know my name as Jack. No one kept me in their house long enough to give me their or a last name." He sniffed a little._

"_Its ok last names are a pain in the b-u-t -t." She giggled, making Jack's face relight all over again. I like Jack it's a really cool name."_

"_Evelyn said she was getting a new son. I brought you a present, thought you might need it. They're really cool, you push the yellow button on the handle and it lights up and sings, well sometimes, hehe." Dawn outstretched the hand holding the little messy wrapped in red stick like gift. _

_Jack looked at it hesitantly. "No you didn't have to get me anything kid."_

"_Hey I'm not that younger than you, and it's okay Jack I spent my allowance on it, my whole two bucks buddy so open it please I want you to have it." She smiled._

_Jack smiled back getting a tiny feeling of warmth. He tore off the wrapping and it was a blue and yellow clear toothbrush. One of those nice ones Jack had seen while shopping for the last foster family. He never got a nice toothbrush. He always kept his hidden in sock drawers. It's a wonder his teeth were in the good shape they were in. _

"_I didn't know what boys like, there all EW sometimes and different. I hope you like it; I can take it back if you don't. She retched for it. "No!" Jack yelled. She jumped. "I mean no I really like it a lot. Thank you thanks you Dawn." He smiled hugging her._

"_You're welcome Jackie. Miss Evelyn took me to Wal-Mart to help me pick it out for you. She's the best Jackie you'll really love her and love it here."_

"_I hope so." Jack mumbled._

"_I'm here if you ever need a friend." She said looking the most serious as a six year old could, making Jack's heart instantly melt again._

"_Friends?" Jack asked._

_She nodded. "Friends."_

"_So we'll see you in two weeks Ms. Mercer?" A voice cut in._

_Jack swallowed hard time to go. "Make it three Teresa, Jack here needs to settle in, right sweet boy?" Evelyn asked smiling to Jack._

_Jack only nodded. Well all right behave Jack, I'll be here to get you if Ms. Evelyn reports me to do so."_

"_There won't be any need for that Dear Jackie will do just fine here and my boys they'll love him." She ushered her out the door. And turned to the kids._

"_Oh Dawn dear sweety I did not hear you come in."_

"_Jack let me in Evie." Evelyn smiled. "Did he now?"_

"_I'm sorry Mam I really am I'll not eat tonight, clean the dished whatever you want. Please just don't hit me with those spikes like he did."_

_Dawn's eyes went wide and filled with little crystal tears. "Someone hurt Jackie that bad Evie?"_

_Evelyn nodded. "Jackie sweetheart I know about everything, and here with me I assure you'll not work like that only dusting sometimes, and cooking with me if you'd like to learn about baking my triple chocolate brownies so you can feed your brothers when I am gone and they need help." She laughed. But I promise you both no one will hurt Jackie ever again. Hurting little children like you is a terrible thing. You're worth more Jackie and you gotta believe it too."_

_Just then the front door swung open. "Yo Ma you here?" A rough deep voice called out._

_Jack darted to Dawn and grabbed her tiny hand in his. Evelyn smiled. "It's okay Jack it's just your brothers."_

"_Yeah it's just Bobby yelling. He won't hurt you Jack." She walked forward until she saw Bobby come in and sling some skates down and throw off his dirty leather jacket._

"_Hang those up young man." Evelyn scolded, pinching Jack's nose making him crack a cute halfhearted smile. She was worried for him and knew his adjustments would take time._

_Bobby walked in and he bent down scrambling at them fast. "Dawn Dawn." He yelled._

"_Bobby Bob." Dawn yelled back, running to him. He scooped her up in his arms. "How's one of my 2 1's doing today ?" He asked her. She giggled hiding her face in his shirt._

"_I'm okay, but Jackie doesn't like your yelling so be a little quieter please Bobby."_

"_Huh? Jackie is her your friend? Do you have a damn boyfriend is he ten?"_

"_No." She pointed to Jack in his scrawny clothes his eyes wide._

_Bobby's eyes widened the kid looked exactly like Evelyn mentioned. "Oh Jack."_

_He set Dawn down and walked over kneeling in front of a frozen Jack._

"_Hey there buddy I'm Bobby Mercer. I'm your oldest brother; I'm sixteen bro. How old are you huh?"_

_Jack gulped. "Ei-eight" He whispered._

_Bobby retched out and ruffled his hair. "Eight huh? You look tall kid." Bobby smiled._

_Things from there were good and Jack grew through his main teen years, nightmares, screaming, until Evelyn adopted him two months after that. He loved life for once, got into music, and always hung out with Dawn._

Dawn fifteen now, brown hair almost, eyes dark blue. She was very filled out and Jack always thought about her in ways he didn't know he couldn't control yet. She was very shy and took a lot of shit from people. But the Mercer's were her family. And finally getting that last name after so long Jack smiled.

"Yeah Ma It's err vanilla spice tea. I tried something with those flavors because I liked them. Is that ok?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes dear it is. Now where is that tea I would like some."

Jack smiled proudly before bringing the thermos from the stove and pouring some in her mug. She took a sip and smiled. "Jackie it's wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes dear. She ruffled his hair. My Jackie the handsome, tall rocker cook."

"The fairy." Bobby laughed.

Evelyn being proud of Jack always made him feel a king sort of feeling. He was facing some much more deep shit tomorrow. If only he'd not mouthed off like Bobby to one of Angel's nutty exes La Vida Loca as Bobby called Sofi, and the only way she'd forgive him is if he'd watch her nieces so she could go out and pick up a guy to fu fill her fucks. Jack was determined to do it. If it shut her ass up then he would definitely do it. He was hoping Dawn would be there to help back him up and maybe he could kiss her this time. He smirked. Jack was no virgin, but he did want to explore things with Dawn hopefully she'd let him.

"Better get your bib for spit up Fairy. No tellin what them babies are spitting up from her nutty ass feedin em, and I don't want Loca Uno's germs in this fucking house I sleep in!"

Jack rolled his eyes, and walking into the living room plopping onto the couch wishing tomorrow would get here.


End file.
